dont_starvefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Файл:"Very Crazy Griefer" - 1 HOUR VERSION - A Minecraft Parody of PSY's GENTLEMAN HD
Описание Official Video By: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=faob7wWXALM Download this mp3- http://ldr.fm/U2UTm http://smarturl.it/grieferiTunes MineworksAnimations - Modeling, and lead animation http://youtube.com/user/mineworksanim... MovieToonz - Rigging https://www.youtube.com/user/movietoonz J Rice - Vocals, writing, vocal engineering, and mastering http://www.youtube.com/user/jriceprod... WantedChaos89 - Writing http://www.wantedchaos.com/ http://youtube.com/user/wantedchaos89 Tristan Tyrcha - Instrumental http://www.youtube.com/user/TristanTy... Lyrics: I don't know if you know but im actually a nice guy I don't know if you know,im not bad im just griefing I don't know if you know,im just trying to have fun I don't know if you know but we like, we we like to grief Hey you need to let me indroduce myself I'm just a crazy griefer with redstone and some buttons and some tnt-Ah Its not what you wanna hear, but i just can't help it Damn! Maan! Thats one massive house Ah Ah Ah Ah I'm a... Ah Ah Ah Ah I'm a... Ah Ah Ah Ah Im a very crazy griefer Ah Ah Ah Ah I'm a... Ah Ah Ah Ah I'm a... Ah Ah Ah Ah I'm a very crazy griefer I'm a, ah I'm a I'm a very crazy griefer I'm a, ah I'm a Im a very crazy griefer I'm a, ah I'm a I'm a very crazy griefer I'm a, ah I'm a Im a very crazy griefer I'm a, ah I'm a I'm a very crazy griefer I'm a, ah I'm a Im a very crazy griefer I don't know if you know why i need grief so bad I don't know if you know why i'm spawning on your map I don't know if you know, where all these boats and carts are from but now you start to la ah ah ah ah ah ah lag Your food, is, now, mine I'll wreck your stuff and watch your health go on the decline i'll make you think that we are friends and then I'll smash your design!! I'm sorry you don't like it, don't like it I'm a griefer! Damn! NPC! We about to greif YOUU! Ah Ah Ah Ah I'm a... Ah Ah Ah Ah I'm a... Ah Ah Ah Ah Im a very crazy griefer Ah Ah Ah Ah I'm a... Ah Ah Ah Ah I'm a... Ah Ah Ah Ah I'm a very crazy griefer I'm a, ah I'm a I'm a very crazy griefer I'm a, ah I'm a Im a very crazy griefer I'm a, ah I'm a I'm a very crazy griefer I'm a, ah I'm a Im a very crazy griefer I'm a, ah I'm a I'm a very crazy griefer I'm a, ah I'm a Im a very crazy griefer Gonna make you die Gonna make you cry You know who I am crazy griefer Gonna make you die Gonna make you cry You know who I am Grief! Grief! Grief Grief! Crazy cra crazy griefer. I'm a crazy crazy griefer I'm a, ah I'm a I'm a crazy crazy griefer I'm a, ah I'm a, I'm a crazy crazy griefer Категория:Видео